


Morning Beautiful

by Blue_Fields



Series: Klance One-Shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kick, LGBTQ Character, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mornings, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, klance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Fields/pseuds/Blue_Fields
Summary: Lance wakes up to a beautiful sight before him.





	Morning Beautiful

The bright light shining through the sheer curtains of the bedroom gently woke Lance up from his light sleep. His eyes slowly opened, immediately being blinded by the morning sun. A groan escaped his lips as he shut his eyes and rolled over, or at least, tried too. There was a body blocking his way, a strong chest pressed against a lanky back. Lance looked behind him to see a beautiful sight. A Korean man sleeping peacefully with his pale arms wrapped tightly around the Cuban. A fond sigh escapes Lance’s mouth as he stares at the man behind him. Slowly turning in the tight hold, Lance moves to face the sleeping beauty in bed with him. The grip around his waist tightens and Lance starts to play with his long raven black hair. Admiring the pretty face before him, there is a small hum from the raven as Lance runs his hands along the others scalp.

“So you’re not asleep huh?” Lance asks, lightly tugging on the hair his hands are buried in

“Ah, you’ve caught me,” the other says with fake guilt. Sighing, he opens his eyes and Lance is star struck yet again. His deep purple eyes pull him further into the galaxy, deeper and deeper as if he could never escape. Lance wasn’t worried, he never wanted to leave.

“Morning Blue,” the purple eyed man says, leaning down, closer to Lance.

“Mornin’ Red,” Lance replies, closing his eyes while leaning up to catch Keith’s lips in his own. It’s soft and magical, just as it’s always been and always will be. Pulling away, Lance stares into those gorgeous eyes, letting himself get pulled deeper, never wanting to return.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enough fluff for you. Feel free to request an idea! Until next time~


End file.
